Motivo de tregua
by Shizenai
Summary: Buscó desesperadamente la figura de su amo a través de la ventana. No es que se sintiese culpable, ni mucho menos, después de todo, sabía que aliviarse de aquella manera con otro no tenía más beneficio sobre nadie que no fuera el propio niño.


_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Saludos y felices vacaciones, quemen sus apuntes o manden al cuerno a sus jefes, eso es lo que toca. Dicho esto, creo que van a encontrar bastante diferente este fic con respecto a lo que suelo escribir normalmente. La culpa no la podía tener otra que Suiseki (me hipnotizó con un látigo xD), con quien emprendo una serie de retos y, siendo éste el primero de ellos, me atuve a sus preferencias. Como sea, espero que más o menos sea lo que ella quería._

_Por cierto, ignoren las palabras en cursiva del fic, es sólo para que ella encuentre más fácilmente "sus caprichos" xD_

_¡Ojalá os guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji (incluidos aquellos pertenecientes a la versión animada) son propiedad de Toboso Yana y compañía, y bla, bla, bla.. Amén._

_**Advertencia:** Yaoi, lemon, violencia. _

_**Dedicatoria:** A **Suiseki**, por pincelar con esmero y mucha, pero que mucha paciencia a un monstruito xD Ella entiende el porqué._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Motivo de tregua<strong>

por _Shizenai_

De un momento a otro, se vio ensimismado en la realidad cruel y repugnante engarzada en los versos de aquel polvoriento libro repleto de esbozos poéticos inacabados y sin ninguna elegancia. Posiblemente, escritos por la mano de cualquier pobre de espíritu al que unas cuantas copas de más y la compañía adecuada, le habían alentado a vomitar su desdichada existencia. Era tan aparentemente diferente a su entorno habitual, y al mismo tiempo, tan semejante y atroz como éste, que Sebastian disfrutó de este tipo de lecturas poco enriquecedoras, pero realistas como la vida misma.

No se le complicaba demasiado el soñar despierto que él era parte de ese mundo imperfecto de suburbios infectados de rameras y borrachos sin escrúpulos. Pareciera irrisorio, pero a un ser de labores tan refinadas como las que ahora le ocupaban, se habría sentido bastante a gusto simplemente formando parte de aquella tétrica forma de vida. Interpretando el papel del pobre malnacido que acampa un día sí y otro también, en el bar de mala muerte de la detestable capital, mientras persigue incesantemente la figura maltratada e indefensa del miserable huérfano que ayuda en semejante local, tal y cómo narraba la historia. Aquel muchacho que era descrito de una apariencia infantil y vulnerable, pero con un corazón _quebrado_ por el sufrimiento de un pasado indescriptible. Ese pequeño niño al que él mismo le había concedido el rostro y el aspecto que más se le antojaba, conseguía despertarle un millón de sentimientos que, lejos de inspirarle _amor_ o ternura, ponían a prueba su voluntad de hierro haciéndole presa de un deseo tan carnal y patético como era el sexo.

Pero Sebastian Michaellis, siendo un demonio de dudosa calaña pero de una lealtad extraordinaria, ni siquiera fue capaz de concederse sus caprichos en sus pensamientos más íntimos, donde nadie tendría nada que reprocharle. Entre otras muchas cosas, porque sabía que cualquier tipo de contacto verdaderamente apasionado por su parte, y no el que se limitaba a ejercer sobre terceros cuando la situación lo requería, sería mucho más de lo que podría soportar aquel pequeño niño, por mucho que aquella pícara mirada azulada le tentara intencionadamente a dar ese paso.

En cuestión de minutos, la suave brisa que arrastró el canto de una bandada de pájaros, le trajo de vuelta al enorme y precioso jardín de cuentos en donde habían reposado su amo y él aquella misma tarde, cuando le había sido ordenado que diera algo de belleza a aquellos oscuros sonetos con su melodiosa y placentera voz de terciopelo. Aquello había provocado que el muchacho de cabellos grises cayera rendido en un sueño reconfortante, de esos que no lograba atrapar cuando permanecía a solas en su cuarto cada noche, sin la compañía de su fiel sirviente y la comodidad que podía brindarle el hombro de éste.

Cuando Sebastian volteó su rostro y encontró sus finos labios tan peligrosamente cerca, no pudo más que desprenderse de la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del niño, y acurrucarlo sobre aquel mismo banco de piedra mientras huía despavorido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras se perdía entre los corredores de la sublime mansión Phantomhive, el mayordomo maldijo un par de veces en una extraña lengua de antaño, castigándose por la rebeldía de sus impulsos y preguntándose si no llegaría el día en que su autocontrol se le escapara de las manos, desencadenando un inesperado final que ni siquiera un ser pseudoperfecto como él podría revertir.

La puerta de la habitación de su amo le esperó abierta. En principio, agradeció el hecho, pues sus manos temblaban lo suficiente como para no haber prestado la delicadeza suficiente para usar el picaporte. Aunque, no fue hasta que se encerró tras ella y observó el ligero desbarajuste sobre una de las cómodas apostadas a su lado, que aquel acontecimiento comenzó a ayudarle también a dejar su repentina excitación con su Señor en un segundo plano.

Apenas era perceptible: una _mochila_ de cuero situada a unos palmos más lejos de donde él la habría dejado y el nuevo _fijador de cabello_ que el señor Ciel había importado de Toulouse, fuera del estuche que, por otro lado, tenía uno de los cerrojos a medio abrir. Eran detalles lo bastante significativos como para que alguien tan sumamente _quisquilloso_ como él se cerciorara de que había cometido un descuido aquella tarde.

—Debe ser insoportable para un demonio la agonía de ser obediente y sumiso como un perro —oyó la grave voz a su espalda, encontrando acertadas sus sospechas.

Cuando Sebastian se giró sobre sus propios talones, vislumbró claramente nítida la figura del otro mayordomo frente a uno de los enormes ventanales de la habitación. Aún mantenía el emblema que le delataba como propiedad de los Trancy, pero se hallaba ajeno a esa realidad, invadiendo el territorio que no le pertenecía y colocando adecuadamente sus gafas mientras le daba un ligero toque con el dedo corazón. Parecía que vigilar la inmensidad del jardín de los Phantomhive fuera su quehacer diario y su más apreciada vocación. Estaba tan relajado y concentrado, que cualquiera habría creído que ignoraba la presencia de quien había llegado recientemente, manteniendo una conversación consigo mismo.

—Reconozco que un tiempo atrás podría haberle tenido envidia, pero... ahora siento la vergüenza de pertenecer a vuestra misma especie.

—Ah, insultando ya a tan buena hora... —suspiró arqueando sus cejas—. Por fortuna, incluso entre los demonios existen jerarquías, y a mí no puede engañarme. Por favor, no insinué que provenimos del mismo infierno...

La mirada dorada osó desprenderse de la apetitosa imagen que tenía ante sí, para encontrar los ojos tremendamente recios a los que la sonrisa de Sebastian no había conseguido contagiar ni pizca de amabilidad. Claude Faustus resopló mientras encogía sus hombros y devolvía la vista al muchacho adormecido sobre un banco de piedra.

—_¿Por qué las rosas son blancas _en un jardín pecaminoso como éste? O, ¿por qué la luz necesita vivir de las sombras? Es la ironía de la vida... —expuso el mayordomo de los Trancy con obviedad—. Este mundo está aquí para ellos, pero ellos lo están para nosotros. Si un demonio quiere algo que le pertenece, ¿por qué no debería tomarlo?

Sebastian correspondió con una media sonrisa.

—Porque de cualquier otro modo, sería demasiado aburrido —sentenció—. Lo de siempre.

—¿Y vale la pena tal entretenimiento a cambio de tener que pasar por esa humillación? —se mofó mientras le daba un vistazo a su interlocutor—. Habrase visto... Un demonio enloquecido por los placeres humanos...

El aludido se giró para fingir que ordenaba la usurpada cómoda, tomando el fijador en sus manos aunque, realmente, no sintiera ningún pudor al verse delatado por la tela tensa de sus oscuros pantalones. Se bufó a colación, pues podía entender que aquel diablo de pelo pincho estuviese tan obsesionado con su amo como para pretender restregarse con todo aquello que hubiese tenido contacto con él, pero... haber usado sus propios cosméticos era un detalle que le desconcertaba, aunque las formas imposibles de su peinado señalasen que _le tenía miedo a su propio cabello._

—¿Qué le hace pensar que tendría tal falta de respeto hacia mi amo?

—¿Me toma el pelo? ¿O acaso_ le gusta Grell_? —esbozó en un tono divertido, mientras devolvía su atención a los jardines—. Es la única otra criatura que se encuentra entre los matorrales, además del señor Ciel, imagino, que buscándole a usted. ¿Quién si no el niño sería capaz de hacerte perder la cordura de esta manera?

El súbdito de los Phantomhive negó exasperado con la cabeza, antes de abrir cuidadosamente la puerta y colocarse a un lado mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente.

—Le agradezco la brillante observación. Sin duda alguna, no esperaba menos de un mayordomo de... su prestigio. Pero como responsable del Señor Phantomhive, me veo obligado a pedirle que abandone inmediatamente sus aposentos.

Claude suspiró desganadamente. Parecía que había encontrado sentido a la petición de su semejante, y echando un último vistazo al panorama de la ventana con cierta resignación, se encaminó pausadamente hacia la entrada de la recámara. Sebastian sintió cierta satisfacción. Estaba seguro de que no tendría más noticias del otro demonio en lo que quedaba de día, y aquel fugaz pensamiento le tomó desprevenido cuando el susodicho tomó el dorado picaporte de la puerta, entrelazando sus largos dedos con los suyos y recibiendo la calidez escalofriante que traspasaban sus inmaculados guantes. Seguidamente, la puerta se cerró de un portazo, aunque su mano continuara aprisionada bajo la suya.

—Sebastian, si hubiese querido echarme, ya lo habría hecho.

El aludido sintió una sacudida cuando percibió su aliento _caliente_ chocando con su boca al pronunciar el nombre que se le había encomendado.

—Lo cual no quiere decir que no haya caído ya en su trampa... Muy inteligente, acaba de matar tres pájaros de un tiro. De este modo, salgo ganando yo, sale ganando usted y sobre todo, gana también él —el otro demonio se mofó aparentando ignorar el tema—. No hay otra razón por la cual actuaría tan imprudentemente, acudiendo a la boca del lobo con semejante hedor hasta en los huesos. Yo jamás podré tenerle, pero usted, huele exactamente igual a él...

La voz que siempre le preció ruda y distante, acarició sus tímpanos en un susurro que hizo estremecer su rígido cuerpo similar a un témpano de hielo que comienza a descomponerse. El osado intruso se acercó a su cuello lentamente, mientras el aroma que emanaba de su piel cuando aspiraba le obligaba a entrecerrar sus ojos y perderse en aquel olor del niño que sabía que Sebastian podía disfrutar desde tan cerca, y que a todas luces, le excitaba. Por eso, no le pareció suficiente, y estuvo a punto de enterrar sus incisivos en su nacarada garganta antes de que el esclavo de los Phantomhive pudiera detenerle. Sebatian tiró de sus cabellos y bajó su mirada para rebuscar en su expresión atónita y lujuriosa al tiempo que el otro se retorcía por la brusquedad de su sujeción.

—Si va a hacer algo, señor Faustus, hágalo como es debido. No me gustaría pensar que usted cree que soy su furcia...

Tras lo cual, el mayordomo arrojó al otro al suelo, acercándose sin ninguna prisa a una de las mesitas y deshaciéndose de cada uno de sus guantes con un cuidado pasmoso. En tanto, no pudo evitar estrechar sus ojos y rodarlos hacia la figura del niño que podía distinguir a través de la ventana. No es que se sintiese culpable, ni mucho menos, después de todo, sabía que aliviarse de aquella manera no tenía más beneficio sobre otro que no fuera el propio niño. Y a sabiendas de que la satisfacción no sería equiparable a la que obtendría con el verdadero causante de su lascivia, Sebastian no pudo evitar sentir un insólito calor interno cuando las manos de Claude, desprovistas ya de toda prenda, se habían filtrado entre sus brazos para encaramarse al cierre de su chaleco, y arrancarle su uniforme sin importarle el extenso rasguño que le había dejado remarcado en su pálido pecho de piedra.

Sebastian no pudo dejar de mirar al crío. Mientras los dientes del otro demonio desgarraban la piel suave de sus hombros, deseó someterle al mismo dolor que él recibía en su lugar. No pudo evitar anhelar con vehemencia desmenuzar su cuerpo débil y menudo, mientras lo marcaba de la misma forma desquiciada con la que Claude dejaba huella en su figura, indudablemente, tan perteneciente a Ciel Phantomhive como el último de los cimientos de aquella casa.

Claude se detuvo. Pegó su pecho a la espalda descubierta del mayordomo y le sujetó con rudeza el mentón mientras le volteaba el rostro obligándole a encararle.

—No estoy aquí para hacerte un favor —expuso al tiempo que le forzaba a apartar los ojos de aquel humano, para poco después, lamer su mandíbula hasta alcanzarle la sien—. Por esta vez, no vas a llevar la batuta.

Y antes de que hubiese opción a replica, el demonio volteó su figura hasta estamparla contra una de las paredes elegantemente empapeladas. Claude atrapó sus labios en un ataque devastador que dejó claro desde el principio quien era el que dominaba. Sus finas garras atravesaron su cuerpo mientras se deleitaba con el rastro carmesí que iba dejando a su paso. Imaginó que a pesar de su poca resistencia, encontraría dificultades para manejarlo a su antojo, así que no dudó en robar sus muñecas para incrustarlas contra la pared, por encima de su cabeza.

—Ah... —suspiró pesadamente Sebastian—. ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Tengo un par de bizcochos en el horno y aún no he preparado la cena...

Claude gruñó a su desprecio y Sebastian no tardó en recuperar su sonrisa divertida. Le encantaba hacerle ver que si estaba disfrutando del tacto de su cuerpo, era exclusivamente porque él se lo permitía. Y hacerle lucir como un auténtico desquiciado, cuando hacía sólo unos minutos era él mismo quien le avergonzaba, era un golpe contra su autoestima y un tanto a su favor.

—A ver cuánto tiempo más eres capaz de aguantar esa sonrisita...

Fue entonces cuando gozó con el roce de su piel mientras surcaba el contorno de la demoníaca sonrisa en sus labios, hasta bajar por su clavícula y rodear uno de sus pezones, que correspondió automáticamente a la estimulación de sus caricias. Acto seguido, su mano se dirigió hacía mucho más allá de su vientre, enterrándose bajo el dorso de sus pantalones y viendo limitado sus movimientos por la estrechez de éste, aunque, alargó sus labios complacido. Aquellas condenadamente habilidosas manos estaban desencajando el rostro de Sebastian, obligándole a temblar ligeramente al tiempo que sus ojos evadían su acusadora expresión. Claude enterró el rostro en el cuello del otro demonio, mientras seguía ejerciendo presión sobre su miembro.

—¿Querías hacerle sentir así... eh, Sebastian? ¿O preferías hacerle llegar más lejos? —susurró mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo que los esfuerzos del demonio por refrenarse iluminasen incandescentemente sus ojos del verdadero color violeta brillante que le otorgaba su naturaleza.

Poco después, sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos e intensos, que Sebastian ni siquiera entendió lo que sucedía. Ya no percibió tanta paciencia por su parte, ni pensó en que tendría una mínima posibilidad de persuadirle. El demonio de los Trancy estaba enloquecido, enajenado por los mismos deseos que compartía hacia el propietario de la habitación donde yacían el uno sobre el otro. Ambos, enredados en sus finas sábanas de seda blanca que se teñían de pequeños rastros de sangre inhumana mientras las garras del par de demonios luchaban por domar al otro.

Claude atrapó al moreno bajo su cuerpo, extendió su garganta para recuperar el aliento que había perdido en el forcejeo. Ya no tenía noción humana del tiempo, aunque pronto, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca sin saber exactamente a cuál de los dos pertenecía. No le importó, la escupió sobre la espalda de su compañero y la recorrió con su larga lengua siendo consciente del placer que ya había provocado en él, regocijado en lo mucho que debía estar odiándose Sebastian por disfrutar más de la cuenta de ello y notando que las luces del día se escapaban, al igual que su control.

Las expertas manos de Claude masajearon las nalgas de su compañero, mientras éste acudía presto a aferrarse a los barrotes del cabecero de retorcidas formas de forja, a sabiendas de que el otro no le tendría piedad, porque a fin de cuentas, no era necesario entre criaturas diabólicas. Así pues, no transcurrieron muchos más segundos antes de que Sebastian percibiera a su contrincante avasallando su abertura sin ningún previo aviso. Él sintió el dolor, aunque entremezclado con un insoportable deseo. Sebastian sabía que necesitaba sentirlo de aquella manera, aunque no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo.

Irremediablemente, Claude comenzó a balancearse dentro de su cuerpo mientras un sinfín de sonidos guturales comenzaban a inundar por completo la ostentosa habitación.

Las mejillas de Sebastian se enrojecieron, asombrado de verse incapaz de apartarse de aquella adictiva figura que le maltrataba y conseguía que finalmente fuera incapaz de resistirse, por mucho que sus colmillos sujetaran con fiereza sus propios labios enrojecidos por besos feroces.

El tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa para unos seres como ellos, mientras la temperatura acrecentaba con cada embestida, al igual que la violencia con la que se acariciaban sus manos, devoraban sus besos y desgarraban sus mordiscos.

Jadearon sin restricciones. No tardaron en ahogarse en oleadas eléctricas de calidez suave y creciente que convertían aquella imagen en un macabro _viodejuego_ terrorífico, donde difícilmente podía asegurarse qué o quién movía los hilos.

Los ojos de Sebastian buscaron su rostro mientras le miraba por encima del hombro, sabiendo que cada segundo que pasaba lo deseaba con más fuerza, a lo que Claude, respondió salvaje y descuidado, envolviendo su cintura y satisfecho cuando percibió que el otro demonio comenzaba a moverse de la misma manera, tratando de buscar el mejor ritmo para ambos.

—¿Te apetece hacer un nuevo trato, demonio? —sonó la voz de Claude taladrando su inconsciente raciocinio muy sensualmente.

—¿Ya quieres atarme a ti? —respondió.

Y tan pronto como Claude se descuidó, aprovechó ese fugaz instante para voltearse y abalanzarse sobre él con la misma violencia que lo haría contra una presa, arrojándolo al frío suelo de mármol mientras sonreía ante el sonoro golpe que la cabeza del mayordomo de los Trancy había hecho en contacto con éste, viendo y disfrutando de cómo la resplandeciente sangre que recién le emanaba del cogote comenzaba a cubrir el suelo blanco.

Claude gimió de placer al sentir el cuerpo del demonio sobré él, completamente desnudo, al igual que él, que había perdido el uniforme a base de arañazos, con los ojos sedientos de lujuria eternamente insatisfecha y una maldad que eran capaces de aturdirlo en semejante abismo. El enrojecido rostro de Sebastian, perlado por el gozo y cubierto de finos rasguños e hilos de sangre, mantenían su usual belleza casi insoportable, y su cuerpo, maltrecho y adolorido, tal y como él lo había dejado, le dieron un minuto de paz cuando era ahora él quien se asentaba sobre su erección y marcaba la frecuencia de las penetraciones.

Sebastian se acercó a él mientras se mecía, acarició su rostro y le besó profundamente, enredando sus lenguas al tiempo que intercambiaban una cadena de gemidos que parecían competir por ser los más estremecedores. Muy pronto, Claude lo supo... Aquel desliz en sus brillantes ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas, y cuando sintió el calor del demonio estrangulando su miembro con entrecortados espasmos, advirtió que era otro el que ocupaba su mente actualmente... El placer salvaje debía haberle hecho perder momentáneamente parte de la consciencia justo antes de entregarse al clímax, y sus besos, que hasta entonces no habían intentado otra cosa que desmenuzarlo en pedazos, se tornaron tiernos y absolutamente sentimentales. Tanto, que Claude comenzó a sentir asco de aquel repertorio de emociones que le estaba siendo transmitido por equivocación.

El mayordomo de los Trancy lo atrajo más hacía él, quería sentirle de otra manera, pero sin poder evitarlo, fue sumiéndose paulatinamente en un orgasmo tan profundo como efímero. Su rasposa garganta dejó escapar un último rugido entrecortado, y aquella rudeza repentina, volvió a traer de vuelta a Sebastian del lugar imaginario al que había acudido. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del otro y se separó lo suficiente para contemplarle con frialdad, decepcionado de haber encontrado esa imagen y no otra bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Ya has acabado? —inquirió la voz de Sebastian en un tono completamente neutro. El otro apoyó los codos en el suelo y se incorporó lo suficiente para tentar a su boca.

—Esto es sólo el principio...

—Agradecería que avisarás la próxima vez —prosiguió mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

El aludido resopló, dejó escapar una carcajada casi ahogada y penetró fulminantemente sus orbes de caramelo.

—Te equivocas... La próxima vez, serás tú quien venga a buscarme a mí.

Él sonrió. Meditó sobre aquel supuesto y seguidamente, se sintió atraído por las lentes que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo, estirándose para alcanzarlas, provocando que Claude se retorciera ante aquel movimiento, y colocándolas apropiadamente a su propietario.

Sebastian no le quería. Podría decirse que incluso había aumentado el grado en el que detestaba a aquel demonio, aunque aquello no significara que llevase la razón. Toda la razón.

Mientras sus deseos no fuesen correspondidos, sabía que le necesitaba.

**-o-o-o-**

La luz tenue de la lamparilla incidió sobre sus adormilados ojos, transmitiéndole algo de calidez engañosa ante la humedad que repentinamente sintió invadiendo cada poro de su piel, enfriando su pequeño cuerpo. Pestañeó con aflicción, pero no vio nada a su alrededor, sólo oscuridad y y figuras borrosas. Aunque no le preocupó en absoluto. Pronto, distinguió aquella resplandeciente sonrisa acercarse a su rostro, y supo entonces que podía venirse abajo el mundo, porque él estaría a salvo.

—¿Sebastian? —gimoteó imperceptiblemente, mientras una de sus manos frotaba su único ojo visible y percibía la reconfortante presión de una mano aferrándose a su hombro—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Velando por su seguridad, mi Señor, como siempre...

—¿Qué hora es? —continuó a la vez que se incorporaba, prestando poca atención a la monotonía con la que su mayordomo le había dado una respuesta muy cierta—. ¿Me he quedado dormido?

—Eso me temo. Me hubiese gustado dejarle descansar plácidamente toda la noche, pero empieza a refrescar aquí fuera —se arrodilló frente al joven, abriendo la pequeña manta de lana que había traído consigo y acomodándola en torno al cuerpo del niño—. Le va a costar bastante conciliar el sueño esta noche... —añadió casi como una burla.

El descendiente de los Phantomhive chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Apartó con desdén las manos del mayordomo, las cuales trataban de abotonar su desabrochado chaleco, y saltó del banco para erguirse con una soltura totalmente majestuosa.

—Eso me trae sin cuidado, Sebastian. Apuesto a que tú tienes mucha imaginación y yo bastante tiempo libre. Vamos dentro —ordenó encabezando el camino.

—Como quiera, mi Señor.

El demonio se incorporó del suelo para escudriñarle con ojos verdaderamente pletóricos.

No, sabía que no podía tenerle, pero no le importaba. Incluso alguien de su calaña podía conformarse permaneciendo el tiempo que él le permitiera a su lado,y a fin de cuentas, era una muestra de que incluso él, tenía alma...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, jamás pensé que escribiría sobre esta serie, y ni mucho menos de esta pareja. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Lo mismo para Sui-chan, ojalá que se haya acercado a lo que ella quería aunque lo haya hecho a mi manera xD<em>

_¿Nos leemos? XD_

_¡Que estén bien!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
